1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a frame assembly for a snowmobile, and more particularly to an improved frame assembly for a snowmobile that supports a ski of the snowmobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical snowmobile includes a frame assembly, a drive assembly including A drive belt that engages the terrain, and a slide rail unit that supports the drive belt. The frame assembly carries an engine which powers the drive belt through a suitable transmission and drive mechanism. Typically, a pair of front skis depends from the frame assembly for steering the snowmobile. A steering handle is disposed in the rider's area so that the rider can operate the steering handle. A steering linkage couples the skis with the steering handle. Also, a pair of suspension assemblies is provided between the frame assembly and the skis for absorbing shocks generated during movement over rough terrain.